Never Forgotten
by TayTaySVU
Summary: After a one night stand years ago, Elliot and Olivia never thought they would see each other again. Little did they know, they would end up working together! E/O in the making.
1. One Night Only

Never Forgotten

**Hey one and all! I wrote this story cause it's been buzzin in my head for such a lonnng time now and since I have the time (sorta), I decided to write. I hope you guys like it. If you like it pr not, tell me. All advice is token in and loved! Lols. I hope u like my story!**

**Summary: After a one-night stand years ago, Elliot and Olivia never thought they would see each other again. Little did they know, they would end up working together!**

**Disclaimer: I finally do own people. Like two thou. Ha. But trust, if I owned E/O, they would be do A LOT less conversating (if you get my drift!)**

**A/N: This chapter jumps from POV to POV, so don't get confused…Lols.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1: One Night Only**

**1987**

**Olivia's POV**

Tonight is the night. I can feel it in my bones. Tonight I will find love. I don't know why I think this but I do. My friend Marie dragged me out to this club called Club Zed to celebrate some promotion she got. I can see Marie from the bar. She's dancing with a man. It looks like she having a good time. I turn around on my stool to face the bartender.

"Can I have a martini?" I ask

"Sure Ma'am." The bartender starts to head down the bar when I hear a voice behind me.

"Can I have a pitcher of beer and five cups?"

I turn around to see the voice behind me. He was breath taking. He has the nicest crystal blue eyes, a sexy face and the body to add up to it. He was wearing a black shirt and tight blue jeans. I stare into his eyes; I just can't stop looking at him. He's looking too.

**Elliot's POV**

She's a goddess. I've never seen anyone that beautiful before. We're just staring into each other's eyes. It feels like her eyes are burning into my soul. I want her. I need her. We're staring at each other for what feels like an eternity until I hear the bartender.

"Here's your drink Miss." He places the drink in front of her. "And I have your beer right here, man."

"Your drink" She says, smiling and pointing to my beer and five glasses the bartender just placed down.

"What? Oh my drinks." I go and grab my drink and turn to leave but before I do, I have to know her name. "I'm Elliot. What's your name?"

"Olivia."

Olivia. What a beautiful name. I put my beer back down and sat on the stool next to her.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Olivia asked.

I could tell she didn't want me to go. I didn't want to go either. I look at the beer then back to Olivia. I remembered why I was getting the beer in the first place. Tonight is my bachelor party and I was buying. My wife to be is pregnant. We're having a girl and naming her Maureen. The weird thing is that when I look at Olivia, all of that doesn't really matter. "No." I say.

**Author's POV**

Elliot's brother Rick had noticed Elliot's been gone for a while so he asked David if he seen Elliot. When he said no, Rick decided to go look for him. As Rick got up and started walking around, he finally spotted Elliot talking to a pretty brunette at the bar and smiled. Sure Rick was happy that his older brother was getting married but he didn't think Kathy was right for him. He doesn't know why but he can't shake that feeling, especially because Elliot looks the happiest he has been ever since he found out that Kathy was pregnant. Rick smiles at the two and walks back to the table.

**Elliot's POV**

I can't take my eyes off of her. She's just so damn memorizing. The one thing that I'm attached to is her eyes. They're like deep, rich pools of chocolate. Her eyes are soft and determined.

Our chemistry is unmistakable. It's perfect. I think… I think I love her. I wasn't thinking about Kathy anymore, it was all about Olivia. We've been talking for what feels like forever so I ask her, "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yeah. Let me just tell my friend I'm leaving." Olivia flashes me a huge smile, got up and started to walk toward some woman who was dancing.

**Olivia's POV**

I can't believe it! He asked me to leave with him! I'm so happy! If I weren't in this club, I would be jumping for up and down. I walk over to Marie and pull her away from her dance partner.

"Hey what was that?" Marie said in a huff.

"I'm leaving."

"Are you going home? Do you not feel well? Are you ok?"

"Stop freaking out Marie. I'm fine, well more than fine. I meet some one! See the guy at the bar with the black shirt on? He asked me to leave with him!"

"That's great! He's really hot! But remember, don't go and have sex with him. You know how you get." Marie said sternly.

It's not true what she said…ok well it is. I tend to run away from any sight of love in my life but it's different with Elliot though. "It's different though."

"Still. No sex. Now go on. Have a good time Liv but not _too _much of a good time." Marie kissed me on my cheek and went back to her dance partner.

**Author's POV**

Olivia walked back to the place where Elliot was.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Elliot got out of his sheet and he headed out the door with Olivia. By now, Elliot forgot that he was at his bachelor party but Rick sees Elliot walk out with the brunette he saw with him earlier. He reminded himself to call Elliot in the morning, turned himself around and continued enjoying his drink.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Happily, Elliot remembered that he hadn't moved in with Kathy yet because everything has been so hectic with both of them still in school and also trying to plan a wedding, so he said they should go to his apartment. When they got to his apartment, he told Olivia to come in and make herself at home.

"Do you want any coffee?" Elliot asked.

"That would be great"

"Ok, be right back."

Olivia sat down on his couch and looked around. It looked like a normal guy's apartment. It was a little dusty, some clothes lying around, you know. One thing Olivia wondered about was, was how his bedroom looked. She knew it wouldn't end good if she slept with him but she had never felt this way about anyone…she might be in love with him. No, she was in love with him.

Olivia zoned out until she heard Elliot call her name out, "Olivia? Liv?"

"Oh, hmm? Sorry about that."

"It's ok. I got your coffee." He passed Olivia her coffee and sat down.

"Thanks." Olivia looks down at the coffee and smiles. "Black is my favorite. How did you know?"

"I don't know, I guess it's my favorite too." They both smile, take a sip and start talking again.

Olivia had been at Elliot's apartment for another hour before she realized it was getting late. It was already 2 am. She didn't want to leave but she had to, sadly. "This was so lovely but I have to go." Olivia got up and headed towards.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well at least, let me walk you downstairs.'

"That would be great."

Elliot got up and opened the door for Olivia and they took the elevator downstairs smiling at each other. When they got off the elevator, they walked to the front door and stopped.

"I had a great time tonight." Olivia said. She looks at his crystal blues and really never wanted to leave. "We should-'' before she could finsh her sentence, Elliot kissed her. The kiss was perfect, earth-shattering, exciting. It was like when he kissed her, everything fell into place.

Elliot broke away from Olivia. They both had wide slimes on their faces. "I've been wanting to do that since I saw you." Elliot said.

"Me too." Without another word said, Olivia kissed Elliot again. As they kept kissing, their kiss got deeper. Some how, they had managed to get on the elevator and back to Elliot's apartment without breaking the kiss. When they got to his apartment, Elliot closed the door and Elliot pinned Olivia to the wall. He kissed her neck and explored her body. She was in heaven. As they made their way to the bedroom, they peeled each other's clothes off as quickly as possible so by the time they got to Elliot's room, they were ready.

Elliot laid Olivia on his bed and climbed on top of her. "Ready?" Elliot asked. Yes he has had sex before but everything was different with Olivia. He was more nervous yet anxious. He just wanted to make her happy.

Olivia nodded and with that, Eliot started. Their bodies melted together as they both reached their climax. This wasn't sex anymore. It was love.

**Olivia's POV**

That feeling is coming up again. It was an all too familiar feeling. Love and when the feeling of love comes, fear arrives. I have to get out of here. I can't bring myself to. Elliot looks so peaceful but I have to go. I have to go before it's too late and I'm hooked. Who am I kidding, I'm already hooked. I kiss Elliot on his forehead, get out of bed and grab my scattered clothes. He was my best I think as I walk out of his apartment. I get outside and I can't help but to shed a tear. He'll be better without me in his life I think as I dial a number at a payphone near Elliot's apartment.

"Hello?" Marie answers tiredly.

"Hey. It's Olivia."

"Do you have any ideal what time it is!"

"Yea, it's 5:30."

"Oh this better be damn important." I could tell she was pissed.

I say, "It happened again." And start to tear up.

**Author's POV**

**12 Years Later**

**Special Victims Office**

"Stabler. Come into my office." Cragen said sounding grouchy as usual.

"Oh no what you do now Elliot?" Munch laughed.

Elliot got up from his seat, not minding Munch's comment and walked into Cragen's office. Elliot already had a feeling of what this was about. A new partner.

"Elliot, sit down."

"I'll stand."

"Fine. Well I called you in here to talk about you getting a new partner."

"Cap, with all due respect, I really don't need a new partner."

"You do and that's final." Elliot knew there was no fighting with Cragen, so he shut up. Ever since his lat partner quit, Elliot felt like the next he got would either quit again or go crazy. "Well, she's a good study. Graduated on top of her class. She'll learn quickly."

"She? Captain, do you think that she would be able to deal?"

"Jeffries has and so will she. Now let m introduce you two." Cragen turned his head towards the door. "Ms. Benson, come in."

Olivia walked in and immediately saw Elliot and froze. Work was all of a something was going to be very hard.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well here's Chapter 1 for you! I hope you guys like it.**

**R&R Love!**


	2. Shell Shock

**Hey guys! I've been wicked busy with school and my Sweet 16 but now I'm back and cooler than ever! Lols. Here is the requested chapter two of Never Forgotten! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anymore yet (Hint Hint)**

**A/N- Thoughts are in Italics**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2: Shell Shock**

Both Elliot and Olivia stared at each other, unable to say anything. _It's her. The love of my life. _Elliot thought. Cragen looked at both his newest detective and Elliot strangely.

"Do you two know each other or something?"

Elliot took his eyes off of Olivia to answer Cragen. "No. We don't know each other. She just looks familiar."

Cragen didn't believe him but he didn't really care at the moment. "Well then shake hands and show Olivia around."

"Yes Sir." Elliot turned to Olivia. "Elliot Stabler." Elliot put his hand towards Olivia.

"Olivia Benson." Olivia shook Elliot's hand. _His hands feel the same, _she thought.

"Alright, you two get to work now." Cragen said and Elliot and Olivia walked out of Cragen's office to the center of the office.

"This is SVU basically. The interrogation rooms are that way." Elliot pointed back. "The cribs are where we sleep if we're on a long case, which will happen a lot." Elliot pointed to his right, where there was a case of stairs. "And here is the gang. Munch, Jeffries and Cassidy." Elliot pointed to each desk. "Last but not least, your desk." Elliot walked over to his desk and pointed to the desk adjacent to his. "Here's your desk." Elliot sat down and quickly got back to his writing, trying to take his mind off of Olivia and failing. Olivia sat down. She hadn't paid any attention to what Elliot was saying because she kept staring at him. Olivia felt like a teenage girl with a crush on a boy.

As Olivia started to unload little pictures and other things, John, Julia and Brain came up to Olivia's desk.

"Our friend Elliot lacks a lot of common since, which you will quickly learn." John started.

"Haha Munch."

"Anyway, what's your name?" John asked.

"Olivia Benson." She took out her hand and John shook it.

"John Munch and my lackeys, Julia Jeffries and Brain Cassidy." Olivia laughed and Jeffries punched Munch in the arm.

"Don't push it buddy." Jeffries said. Munch rubbed his arm.

" A beauty with a beast on the inside. I like." Cassidy laughed and then the three of them waved to Olivia and went back to their seats.

"They seem nice." Olivia stated to Elliot.

"Yeah. Their cool. John's very sarcastic and one thing to watch out about him are his conspires theories. Jeffries is a little intense sometimes and Cassidy just seems a tad bit inexperienced." Elliot said, not looking up from his work. He couldn't or he probably won't be able to finsh his work. She's just that beautiful. It was different with Olivia then anyone else Elliot's ever been with, even Kathy. Elliot had dreamed about wherever since that night 12 years ago.

As Olivia started working, she thought about Elliot. Who was she kidding, all she thought about was Elliot, ever since. Olivia wanted to know everything about him. How old was he? If he had kids? If he was…married. _I'm going tot have tot talk to him sometime. So here goes _Olivia thought as she asked Elliot, " How have things been?" Elliot looked up from his paperwork. Olivia had a little smile on her face that made Elliot smile also.

"I've been…good. I got married and had four kids. Three girls and a boy."

He's married. I knew it. Now I feel bad… 

"How have you been though?" Elliot asked. He thought he had just seen Olivia's heart break a little when he told her he was married with kids.

"I've been good also." Olivia stopped talking to gather her thoughts. _Should I tell him about…_ Olivia's thoughts were interrupted when she heard his voice.

"Mom? Oh hi." He walked over to Olivia's desk. "You ready for lunch?"

"Yeah Trent. Let me just tell my boss. Did you have a hard time finding the place?"

"Not the building but the office."

"Well, you're here now, so let me talk to my captain so we can go." Olivia smiled at Trent and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Trent and Olivia got up and headed to Cragen's office. _God I hope Elliot doesn't realize about…Trent._

Trent sat down in his mom's chair and looked at the little pictures of him and her on her desk. Elliot looked at Trent and noticed that he looked like Maureen, which was odd. "Hi, I'm your mom's partner, Elliot." Elliot stopped writing to put out his hand.

"I'm Trent." Trent got up to shake Elliot Elliot's hand and sat back down at Olivia's desk.

"So, how old are you Trent?" Elliot didn't know why but he wanted to know more about Trent. More about Olivia.

"I just turned Twelve."

Elliot's face cracked. Elliot wasn't an idiot, so he knew. Trent was his son. He looks like a boy version of Maureen without blond hair and blue eyes. He had that smile. Elliot's smile. As Elliot was about to ask Trent another question, Olivia came up to the two of them.

"You ready Trent?" Olivia asked as she grabbed her jacket.

"Yeah mom."

"I only have an hour for lunch and you have to go back to school soon."

"I know. I know. Nice to meet you Elliot."

"Hey Elliot, we're going out to lunch. See you in a bit." Olivia waved as she and Trent headed out of the office. Elliot was in such a state of shock, he didn't say bye. He didn't even notice they had left until he says that no one was sitting in Olivia's chair. _I have a son. Another son. He looks like me and everything. Why didn't she tell me? God, I have another son. _Elliot went on with his paper work, soon to take his lunch break, waiting for Olivia to come back. Waiting for answers.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Olivia came back to her desk from lunch. Elliot wasn't there and it already felt weird without him around. Maybe their was a case or something. As Olivia started to get back to work, she saw a little note folded up at the corner of her desk. She took it and opened it:

_Can you meet me in the _

_cribs? If you forgot where_

_they're, ask Munch._

_-El_

Olivia got up and headed to the stairs. She remembered Elliot talking about the cribs earlier. When she opened the door, Elliot was sitting on the bottom part of a bunk bed. Olivia went to bed across from his and sat down. She knew what this was about but she didn't want to face it yet.

The room was silent until Elliot started to talk. "I know Liv."

"I know."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Olivia looked at the ground for what felt like forever. "I just didn't want to." She didn't have the guts to tell him the truth. She loved him and that scared the shit out of her, so she ran.

"He's my _son_. I should have a right to know." Elliot was starting to get mad and so was Olivia.

"Elliot, we had a one night stand! What the hell did you expect?! I didn't even know your last name until today!"

"But you knew where I lived Liv! That's the really fucked up part about it!" Elliot yelled only loud enough for Olivia to hear. The room got silent again and Elliot calmed down.

"I don't know what to say." Olivia started to tear up."

"God, I didn't mean to make you cry. Now I feel like a dick." Elliot got up and sat on the same bed as Olivia who was laughing at the comment he just made. Elliot hugged her tightly. She loved his hug already. They held each other for a while and the Elliot kissed her. That kiss was the greatest. When he kissed her, their worlds melted together and he felt whole. Who cares what'll happen now, Elliot was with his true love.

Once they broke away, Elliot smiled at Olivia, who smiled back but then her smile disappeared from her face. "What about your wife? We can't do this." Olivia got up and walked away from the bed.

Elliot got up and followed her. "I know we can't but at least can I be in my son's life?" Elliot sounded like he was pleading with her.

"I don't know…"

Elliot took Olivia's hands, "Liv, he's my son. At least you can let me be in his life." O

Olivia looked down again then looked into his. She loved this man with all her heart. She knew it and she had a feeling he knew also. "Ok, but I don't want Trent to know that you're his…you know."

"His dad."

"Yeah. I just think that's it's too soon. I mean he just meet you today and everything."

"I understand. Just know I'll be there for when ever you need me."

"Thank you." The two stayed hand in hand, looking into each other eyes, wanting to fulfill needed desire until they heard the door open. It was Cragen.

"I've been looking for you two everywhere!" You two have a case. Taxi driver dead in his cab."

"We're on it." Olivia said and with that, they left the cribs."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Their it is! Surprise, Olivia and Elliot's first love child! Yay. Lols. Well if you don't recognize the case, it was their first case in the series opener, Payback. Well, hope you liked the chapter.**

**R&R**

**Taylor.**


	3. All I Want For Christmas Is You

Here's Chapter 3! I know it's a month too early for Christmas but who cares! Hope you guys like!!

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own SVU but if I did, this chapter would be in the show.**

**A/N: As always, italics are thoughts but in this chapter, their also engravings. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: All I Want For Christmas Is You 

As Olivia first months in SVU went by, Olivia started to get use to the Special Victims Unit. Olivia started to make friends with each detective and Cragen. They acted like a tight- knit family. Bickering on minute and laughing about it the next. The person she got the closest to was Elliot. He was the father of her child.

Some weekends, Elliot would come over and just spend the day with her and Trent, going to the park for picnics, going to the Metropolitan Museum, or doing any other fun thing. It really didn't matter to Olivia because she was just happy to be near Elliot. Yes, he could be a pompous ass at work but outside of work, he was the Elliot she has grown to love. Elliot and Trent got along like they known each other forever. Elliot loved spending time with his son and Olivia. He loved getting to know them both.

Soon enough, it was December and everyone knew what that meant but Olivia. Christmas Party. A few weeks before Christmas, Cragen called his detectives to his office for an announcement.

"Can I have you guys in my office?" Cragen came out of his office then went back in.

"I didn't do it." Brain stated as they all headed into Cragen's office. Each fearing what he was going to say. They all entered Cragen's office and shut the door.

"Ok, lets get to the point. As most of you know, in a few weeks, it'll be Christmas, which means the annual Christmas Party is coming up." Cragen said and everyone but Olivia moaned. Olivia loved Christmas because of the excitement of the festive season. Cragen continued, " The Christmas Party will be December 21st, so I need the amount of people you're bring by the 14th. That's all." Cragen's phone then went off, so everyone left his office.

When everyone was back in their seats, they all got back to work. No one looked happy about the news of a Christmas party.

"Wow, you guys are the most Anti-Christmas people I've ever met. Come on, it's Christmas time." Olivia got up and headed towards the coffee pot.

"It's too early for Christmas." Brain grumbled.

"Christmas is a world wide conspiracy and also again my religion." John chimed in.

"The why did you celebrate last year?" Monique asked.

"Anyway, I think that we should have a Hanukkah party." John added to his last comment, not minding Monique's comment.

"No." Elliot, Brain, Olivia and Monique said in unison.

Olivia sat back down. " Why don't you guys like Christmas here?" Olivia asked quietly to Elliot.

"Who knows. I do like Christmas but I just don't know what the big deal is. You get gifts, you spend a little time with your family and then it's done. It's only a day."

"Oh, you must be a joy to be with on Christmas."

"Aren't I always?" Elliot smiled at Olivia; Olivia smiled back and got to work, not thinking about anything else but each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the night of the Christmas party arrived, the Stabler house was chaotic as usual. Trying to get six people, four who are girls out of the house is always hard.

"MOM! Maureen won't unlock the door so I can brush my teeth!" Kathleen yelled at the bathroom door. Maureen opened the door to let Kathleen in.

"You're such a snitch." Maureen hissed as she headed out of the bathroom.

"I know." Kathleen said smugly as she closed the door.

After another half an hour of yelling and running around, each Stabler was in the car, heading to the Christmas Party. When they arrived to the house, Elliot was automatically surprised when he saw a room that is usually so bland and gray become a room of fun and colorful lights but Elliot was more surprised when he saw Olivia walk in with Trent and a red bag. Olivia had on a knee length black skirt with black heels and a red turtleneck on. She looked beautiful. Elliot did love his wife but she was no Olivia.

Olivia and Trent spotted Elliot and walked over to him. "Hey El."

"Hey Liv." He had just started to call her Liv and she started to call him El. They already had nicknames for each other. Elliot hugged Olivia and shook Trent's hand. "This is my wife Kathy." Elliot said as he turned around and took Kathy's hand. "And Kathy, this is my partner Olivia." Kathy let go of Elliot's hand to shake Olivia's.

"I've heard so much about you from Elliot." Olivia said as she smiled. Elliot loved her smile.

"Same here." Kathy smiled a little less than Olivia did. Kathy looked at how much Elliot smiled when Olivia was around. She was beautiful and Kathy could tell Olivia was going to be trouble.

"Oh, and this is my son Trent." Said Olivia as Trent appeared by Olivia's side and shook Kathy's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Said Kathy."

"Thanks."

"Oh, that reminds me. Kids, come here for a minute." Elliot turned around to see his kids at Munch's desk. Munch was showing the molded pudding. How easily kids could be entertained Elliot thought. All four kids walked over to their dad. "Guys, this is my partner Olivia." Elliot said, "And Liv, these are my kids, Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie and Dickie." Elliot pointed to kids as he said their names.

"Hi guys, nice to meet you."

"Hi Olivia." The four said in unison.

"And this is Olivia's son Trent. Maybe you guys can show him around." Elliot said.

"Ok dad." Maureen said. "Come on Trent."

Trent walked from where he was over to the Stabler children and walked away with them.

"I'm going to a drink. You want anything Elliot?" Kathy asked.

"I'm good."

"Ok." Kathy turned and walked over to punch bowl.

"You're wife is very pretty El." Olivia said as she headed to her desk, now decorated with a small tree and lights. She placed the red bag that she was holding to the side of her desk and she sat down. Elliot took the chair from his desk and moved it adjacent to where Olivia was sitting. They saw Trent and Maureen talking together while the twins and Kathleen watched a trick that Cassidy was doing.

"They all get along pretty well." Olivia stated.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"The Kids. They get along."

"Oh yeah. That's good."

"You ok?"

"Yeah." Elliot lied. He wasn't ok, he was in love. "So, are you playing Santa this year?" Elliot eyed the red bag at the side of her desk.

"Ho ho ho." Olivia said in a gingerly voice that made Elliot laugh. "I just figured that's everyone's so grim around a wonderful time of the year, what harm would a gift do?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kathy poured herself another drink at the mini bar they had set up and looked around. She didn't really know Elliot's coworkers well, so it was hard to talk to them. Kathy saw Monique and her date talking to Cragen, Cassidy and his date talking in a corner of the room and John was going around with a camera, taking random pictures of everything. She then saw John go up to Elliot and Olivia who were talking quietly together.

"Wanna take a picture you two? Garneted memories." John asked.

"Well, if you say it like that, then ok." Olivia said

"Ok, I just need you two to slide in closer so I can see you both." Elliot smiled at Olivia nervously and she smiled back as the two got closer to each other. Olivia wrapped her arm around Elliot's shoulder and got the butterflies. "Smile you two." John said. They both smiled the brightest they could. John took the picture, " Oh look, Cassidy and his lady friend are getting friendly. Gotta run. God, I love black mail." John smiled and walked towards Brain.

As soon as John left, Elliot and Olivia started to laugh. "I sometimes wonder where that man came from." Elliot laughed.

"I think we all do." Olivia replied.

Kathy watched their body movement and she hated it. She hated how Olivia, a woman who Elliot had only known for three months, be so close to him already. Then Kathy saw her eldest daughter talking to Olivia's son. Maureen looked happy, which meant she liked Trent. Trent seemed quiet and nice. He looked so much like Olivia but he also looked like…_that's silly_ Kathy thought and excused the theory out of her mind…for now.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As the night came to an end and everyone was getting ready to go, Olivia asked the four detectives and their captain into one of the interrogation room.

"Ok, so this is my first Christmas at SVU and I felt that because everyone was in such a frumpy mood about Christmas." Olivia went into the red bag she was carrying with her and grabbed a big white beard, "I'll be Santa."

Everyone burst out into laughter. None of the other detectives from the part that had been in the unit had never thought of being a Santa.

Olivia laughed with them. She felt like one of them now. "Ok, so step up so you can receive your present!"

Without a beat wasted, the detectives stepped up to Olivia and she handed them each of them a gift. After each person got their girt, they all grouped in a huddle and opened their gift.

"How old do you think I am?" Cragen said in mock anger. Everyone started to laugh as Cragen lifted up a pair of gray socks. John had gotten a menorah, while Cassidy got a new game for his play station and Monique got a gift card to Victoria's Secrets.

"Thanks Liv." The guys and Monique said as they each gave Olivia a hug and started to leave the room except for Elliot who stayed. As Olivia took off her bread and started to leave, Elliot grabbed her hand pulled her back into the interrogation room and shut the door.

"Thank you Liv." Elliot flipped over the watch he had got and on the back of it, the word _Partners _was engraved on the watch. " This watch really means a lot."

"No problem El."

"Which reminds me," Elliot pulled a black box out of his pocket and handed it to Olivia, "I got something for you. Marry Christmas Olivia."

Olivia opened the box and tears started to form in her eyes. She lifted up a golden heart shaped locket with a small sapphire on the front. She opened the locket and the tears started flowing freely when she saw the word _Forever _engraved on the inside.

"Elliot, it's beautiful."

"Trent told me that his birthday was in September and I did the rest." Elliot said, coming closer to Olivia.

"This is the best present anyone has ever gotten me." Olivia said. "Can you help me put it on?"

"Sure." Elliot took the necklace and put it on Olivia.

"Thank you so much." Olivia said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"You deserve it Liv." Elliot said, then he whispered in Olivia's ear, " All I want for Christmas is you." And they both smiled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tell me what you think! Thank you and a update will be soon.**


	4. The End Is Not Near, It's Here

**Well hello again readers! It's been almost ****two**** years since I have updated this fan fic and oh how much I have missed it! I wanted to come back and finish this story (and my other one…but not for a very long time) because I recently fell back in love with writing and I have had sooooo many good ideas for my stories. I'm back, and hopefully I'll be better than ever!**

**Disclaimer: None of Dick Wolf's characters belong to moi, but Trent does…so that's worth something.**

**Chapter 4: The End's Not near, It's Here**

**Six Years Later**

"I'm tired of being your second wife, Elliot." Kathy said

"What are you talking about Kathy? You are my _only_ wife." Elliot asked in a sheer confusion.

"You know what I'm talking about." Kathy hissed, "I'm tired of being your second wife to Olivia!"

Everything went silent at that point. It has been six years since Kathy first met Olivia. It's been six years in the making of late nights at work, calls in the middle of the night for work, or just to "talk," having almost every word that came out of Elliot's mouth being about Olivia, even when he slept.

"You know that is not true. Olivia and I are partners! That's it, there is nothing more to what we have, and you're crazy for even thinking that Kathy!" Olivia is way more than his partner, he knew that, and so did she; but what Elliot thought and Kathy thought were two different things.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Elliot said sternly.

"Don't you start Elliot! All you do is talk about her. I bet you think about her all the damn time and I know really well that you dream about her! I can always hear you saying her name in bed!" Kath matched his sternness, but added anger in every word that she said.

Elliot realized that everything Kathy is saying was true then. He hated that their marriage has come down to these moments, to the constant fights and screaming matches just as much as Kathy did. The worst thing about all their arguments is that this was the time when Elliot finally could admit what is true to himself. Ever since the night he met Olivia, he was addicted to her. When she became his partner, Elliot found himself to be able to feel complete knowing he would be able to see her face every day, even if she was pissed off at him. The past six years with her had been the best years of his life, except all of the years watching his children grow up. With the good parts of his life like his kids, his job, and Olivia, his and Kathy's marriage started to slowly crumble into itself.

This was it. This was the last straw. At this time Elliot knew his marriage was over.

"You're…you're right. Kathy, you're right." Elliot smiled and Kathy looked at him like he was going crazy. "Kathy, I will always love you because you are the mother of my children but I can't keep on living this lie."

Kathy looked at him with a cold hard stare, preparing for his words.

"I love her." Elliot said quietly. He then walked over to Kathy so they were inches apart. Elliot gave her one last look. This was his past, he thought as he gently kissed Kathy's forehead; he picked up his jacket with speed and left the room.

Kathy stood in the empty room stunned. Did Elliot just leave me, Kathy thought. _No, no, he couldn't have_, Kathy started shaking her head as tears came silently flowing down her face. It finally hit her. Her husband, the man she's has been with for half of her life, was gone.

* * *

Elliot was now on a mission. The mission that he should have been on years ago, even before he married Kathy: to get the one he truly loved. In order to complete his plan, which he didn't even know yet, he had to get her alone. That he knew. Elliot jumped in his car, started the car and pulled out of the driveway. After fifteen minutes, Elliot realized he was driving around aimlessly just thinking of the right words to say to Olivia. Nothing is harder than trying to get the one you love, so everything Elliot said had to be perfect, and convincing. Elliot had no idea what to say as he picked up his phone and hit the familiar speed dial number that automatically dialed Olivia's cell number. He put the phone to his hear, praying silently that she would pick up.

* * *

Olivia, on the other hand has just successfully fallen asleep again when she heard her cell vibrate on the desk right by her bed. Rolling over, she hoped it wasn't a call she was too use to.

"Benson." Olivia said in a tired yet business-like manner.

"Liv, hi. Are you busy right now?" Elliot sounded like he was rushing something; Olivia could tell something was going on.

"Uh, no I'm just home. Is everything ok El?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…just something happened and I realized something."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes. Can you just meet me at the dinner down the street from your house?"

"Sure Elliot." By now, Olivia had gotten out of bed and started looking for clothes to wear. "I'll be there in less than ten minutes. The usual table?"

"Of course." With that, Elliot hung up and Olivia dropped her phone down to quickly throw on a pair of jeans she just found in her rumble of a closet and a tee shirt.

Olivia walked out of her room and wrote a note for Trent, just in case he wondered where she was if he woke up to an empty house. After Olivia wrote the note, she put on a pair of disregarded running shoes and walked out of her apartment.

* * *

Back at the Stabler residence, Kathy sat on what use to be "their" bed. Nothing felt right anymore. All of the years she knew her marriage were going to come to an end, but she never thought it would end the way it had. Kath sat up and quietly walked over to the dresser. The picture of her and Elliot on a date they had years ago, before they got married and had kids, stared at her as she stared right back. They were happy no doubt, but that picture was a reminder that that was the first and maybe last time they were truly happy together. She took the picture delicately out of the frame and stroked the faces of a younger and happier time. A silent teat formed and fell from her eyes as she thought about many past memories where they had pure happiness. Kathy then proceeded to rip the picture in two and from two into tinier pieces.

Sinking down to the floor, she felt her life falling apart at the seams and there was nothing she could do about it. All that went through her mind was how would she be able to live without Elliot in her life. The routine that they had been built for the years that they were married had become a part of herself as a person, and with every passing minute, the routine was collapsing. Kathy heard the wobble of the doorknob and jumped up, hoping it was Elliot, deciding that everything that was said between them was a mistake. She opened the door with hope in her eyes and saw her second oldest daughter, Kathleen, standing infront of her, looking into her eyes.

"Is it over for good?" Kathleen asked with a brave voice.

All Kathy could do was look into her daughter's eyes…the eyes that would always remind her of Elliot, and all the years they spent together; with that, Kathy broke down in her loving child's arms.

**I'm sorry if you think this was a short chapter, I just need to get back into the groove of things and there will be longer chapters to come!**

**Also, my first story "A New Kind of Love" will be coming out with a new chapter soon, as will this story!**

**R&R love.**


End file.
